Ethnisch-religiöse Gruppe
mini|hochkant=1.2|Männliche Angehörige der religiösen Ethnie der Sikhs in Indien sind am [[Dastar-Turban erkennbar. Im Hintergrund ihr höchstes Heiligtum, der Harmandir Sahib]] mini|Verteilung der Aleviten in der Türkei. Sie werden nicht als eigene Religionsgemeinschaft anerkannt, sondern vielfach als Muslime betrachtet mini|Bereits seit der Antike leben die Juden als ethnisch religiöse Gemeinschaft über weite Teile der Welt verstreut Der Begriff Ethnisch-religiöse Gruppe (oder ethno-religiöse Gruppe) wird bisweilen verwendet, um Menschengruppen zu bezeichnen, die sich selbst vor allem über ihre gemeinsame Religion als abgrenzbare soziale Gruppe mit einer eigenen ethnischen und kulturellen Identität definieren.Der Duden definiert „ethnisch-religiöse Gemeinschaften“ als „Gemeinschaften, bei denen die Zugehörigkeit zur Glaubensgemeinschaft an die Zugehörigkeit zu einer bestimmten Volksgruppe gebunden ist und umgekehrt“. Häufig handelt es sich um religiöse Minderheiten, die sich auf diese Weise deutlich von der Mehrheitsgesellschaft oder einer Staatsreligion abgrenzen. Kommen noch weitere Abgrenzungsmerkmale wie Sprache oder Kultur hinzu, handelt es sich gleichsam um ethnische Minderheiten. Ethnisch-religiöse Gemeinschaften können ihre ethnische Identität oft durch eine lange gemeinsame Geschichte, eine eigene kulturelle Tradition, eine gemeinsame geografische Herkunft oder eine Abstammung von einer kleinen Anzahl gemeinsamer Vorfahren, eine gemeinsame Sprache, eine gemeinsame Literatur oder eine gemeinsame Religion definieren, die von der der Nachbargruppen abweicht. Oft stellen sie eine Minderheit innerhalb einer größeren Gemeinschaft oder eine durch eine dominante oder Staatsreligion unterdrückte Gruppe dar. So entstehen ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen auch immer wieder neu in der Diaspora.Marta Wozniak: From religious to ethno-religious: Identity change among Assyrians/Syriacs in Sweden. https://ecpr.eu/Filestore/PaperProposal/7b35bf3b-ddc6-47b6-8bb6-f5bb1a9c236a.pdf, 2013. Gelegentlich fungieren ethnisch-religiöse (Minderheits-)Gruppen auch als Eliten in einer Mehrheitsgesellschaft. Charakteristisch für ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen ist, dass sie die symbolische Abgrenzung (durch Rituale, Kleidung usw.) von der Umwelt zur Wahrung ihrer Identität mit teils hoher Energie betreiben („symbolische Ethnizität“, die in Verfolgungssituationen natürlich kaum gezeigt wird). Mit den Aktivitäten der Identitätswahrung gehen gelegentlich Strategien der strikten Kontaktvermeidung, hohes Misstrauen gegenüber der Umwelt und Fundamentalismus einher.Menandro Sarion Abanes: Ethno-religious Identification and Intergroup Contact Avoidance: An Empirical Study on Christian-Muslim Relations in the Philippines. Münster 2014, S. 7.Stuart Hall: Introduction: Who needs identity?, in: Stuart Hall, Paul du Gay (Hrsg.): Questions of Cultural Identity. London 1996. Beispiele für ethnisch-religiöse Gemeinschaften sind die bosnischen Muslime, die Jesiden und die Schabak im Nordirak, die Mandäer im Südirak, die Drusen der Levante, die Sikhs in Indien, die Anhänger des Zoroastrismus im Iran und in Indien (Parsen), die SererListe der in der wissenschaftlichen Literatur erwähnten ethnisch-religiösen Gruppen in Senegal und Gambia sowie weltweit verstreute religiöse Gruppen wie die Ahmadi, die Russlandmennoniten oder die Juden. Durch Autosegregation können die Mitglieder einer ethnisch-religiösen Gruppe ihre eigenen Traditionen und Bräuche aufrechterhalten. Die Zuordnung einiger Gruppen zu den ethnisch-religiösen Gruppen ist umstritten. So sind sich die Aleviten in der Türkei selbst nicht darüber einig, ob sie eine solche Gruppe darstellen oder Muslime sind. Nach Auffassung vieler Aleviten kann jeder, der sich mit dem Alevitentum identifiziert und das Versprechen ablegt, nach alevitischen Regeln zu leben, in die alevitische Gemeinschaft aufgenommen werden. Andere Aleviten vertreten die Ansicht, dass Aleviten aus einer alevitischen Familie stammen müssen und dass der „Alevitische Weg“ der Öffentlichkeit verborgen bleiben soll.Ismail Kaplan: Glaubensgrundlagen und Identitätsfindung im Alevitentum. In: Friedmann Eißler (Hrsg.): Aleviten in Deutschland. Berlin 2010, S. 29–76. Auch die Amischen werden in vielen Quellen zu den ethnisch-religiösen Gruppen gerechnet;Z.B. Madeleine M. Leininger: Care, Discovery and Uses in Clinical and Community Nursing. Wayne State University Press 1988, S. 40. doch für sie gelten die religiösen Regeln einschließlich des Endogamiegebots erst mit der Taufe im Erwachsenenalter bzw. mit dem freiwilligen Beitritt zur Gemeinde. Die Akzeptanz von Konvertiten ist wie auch bei einigen Gruppen der Mennoniten ein Indikator dafür, dass es sich nicht um eine ethnisch-religiöse Gruppe handelt. Ein solcher Indikator wäre auch die Missionstätigkeit, die von den Amischen und Mennoniten jedoch nicht betrieben wird. In einer ethnisch-religiösen Gruppe wird besonderer Wert auf religiöse Eheschließung (Innenheirat, sog. religiöse Endogamie) als Mittel zur Erhaltung der Stabilität und historischen Langlebigkeit der Gemeinschaft und Kultur gelegt. Dieses Festhalten an religiöser Endogamie kann mit ethnischem Nationalismus verbunden sein. Donabed und Mako weisen in einer Studie über die syrisch-orthodoxen Christen darauf hin, dass Eliten eine Identität als ethnisch-religiöse Gruppe auch „erträumen“ und versuchen können, sie mit politischen Mitteln zu erzwingen.Sargon Donabed, Shamiran Mako: Ethno-Cultural and Religious Identity of Syrian Orthodox Christians. In: Chronos, University of Balamand, Vol. 19, 2009. Juristischer Begriff In der angelsächsischen Antidiskriminierungs-Gesetzgebung werden ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen mit race gleichgestellt. Seit 1994 sind Sikhs und Juden in Großbritannien durch Gerichtsurteil als ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen anerkannt.Liste der in der Antidiskriminierungsgesetzgebung anerkannten GruppenSiehe auch Antidiskriminierungsgesetz 1977 von New South Wales Literatur * Victoria Arakelova: [https://www.academia.edu/3764877/Ethno-Religious_Communities_Identity_markers Ethno-Religious Communities: To the Problems of Identity markers.] In: Iran and the Caucasus, 14, 2010, S. 1–18 * Benjamin T. Phillips, Shaul Kelner: Reconceptualizing Religious Change: Ethno-Apostasy and Change in Religion among American Jews. In: Sociology of Religion, Vol. 67, No. 4 (The National Jewish Population Survey 2000–1) Winter 2006, S. 507–52 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ethnie